stuckinthemiddlefandomcom-20200216-history
Bait
Tom's Bait & Bite is a family store that sells outdoor goods for sporting, sailing and fishing including bait. It is owned by Tom and Suzy Diaz. The Diaz kids usually help out from time to time; especially Harley who runs Harley's Slushy Shack in the store where she sells slushies after school and during weekends. History Tom and Suzy opened Bait & Bite before some of their kids were born to help provide income for the family. After his first sale, Tom placed the first dollar bill on a special spot on the wall to remind him where it all started. Season 1 Stuck in the Slushinator Whenever a Diaz kid turns there, they are allowed to work at the store. However, Rachel, Georgie and Ethan all ended up messing up and costing Tom money. So, when Harley turns 13, Tom is reluctant to let her work there. Harley goes to great depths to convince her dad to let her work there. She even promises not to cost her dad any money by building her own slushy machine, The Slushinator, powered by Lewie and Beast. She makes some money initially, but the twins get bored and refuse to work for her. Her attempts to make them work for her only results in disaster. After seeing how much effort Harley put into it, Tom not only allows her to work there but also buys her a slushy machine. This becomes Harley's Slushy Shack where she sells slushies throughout the series. Stuck with My Sister's Boyfriend Harley's attempt to keep Cuff away from Rachel by getting him a job backfire when Tom hires Cuff to work at the Bait & Bite. Harley has to figure out a way to get Cuff to quit. Stuck in Lockdown Tom asks Rachel and Georgie to run Harley's Slushy Shack since Harley is in lockdown. After being left in charge, Rachel convinces Georgie to throw a party at the store. They both get punished into a lockdown. Season 2 Stuck in a Commercial Tom gets a TV spot to run commercials for Tom's Bait & Bite. Since the commercial is too embarrassing, Harley convinces Ethan to direct and shoot a new commercial for Bait & Bite. The making of the commercial turns out to be a very tedious process for Ethan trying to get the family to focus. He threatens to quit but after a pep talk from Harley, he makes an amazing commercial using the footage he has. Stuck in a Slushy War Harley hires Phil Durning to help with the Slushy Shack at the Bait & Bite. After realizing that he lost his BMV job because of a negative review from Harley, Phil starts running a competing slushy business right outside Tom's Bait & Bite. Harley and Ethan try to sabotage Phil's Slushy Shed but it ends in disaster and disgrace. Later, Phil agrees to stop competing with Harley's Slushy Shack and start his own driving school. Stuck with a Hook, Line and Sinker Most of the Bait & Bite products are branded after Colt Bailey, a celebrity fisherman. So, when he comes to Bait & Bite and mentions that he's looking for a place to stay, the older Diaz kids convince their dad to let him stay at their house. Meanwhile, they have to sleep on the Bait & Bite floor, while trying to keep the ungrateful Colt Bailey happy at home. Season 3 Stuck in a Mysterious Robbery Tom's Bait & Bite is robbed. The thieves stole pretty much everything including Tom's special first dollar bill. The only thing left is Harley's Slushy Shack. The cops try to figure out who did it but can't do much because apparently the camera didn't record. Harley leads the Diaz kids to investigate the obvious suspects including former employee Cuff, nemesis Colt Bailey and their competitor, Rod's Reel & Deal. The suspects lead nowhere. However, after realizing that Tom and Suzy are hiding something, the kids do their best to get their hands on the recorder. The security camera video reveals that the store got robbed because Harley left the backdoor open. Harley is disappointed in herself. Tom and Suzy were trying to protect Harley by hiding the tape and not telling the rest of the kids about it. They reveal that the rest of the kids have also made such grave mistakes that the family chose to keep a secret. Luckily, Rod brings good news by revealing that the robbers have been caught while trying to rob his Reel & Deal store as well. He buys the first slushy and Harley gives the dollar bill to Tom to replace the old special dollar bill. Stuck in Spring Break The Diaz kids have to spend spring break cleaning the Bait & Bite. After realizing that one of Tom's Bait & Bite employees quit when he was supposed to deliver a boat at the Sandy Bluffs beach, the Diaz kids convince their parents to take the boat themselves for a family spring break vacation. During the vacation, they run into their nemesis, Mr. Pillman, who offers to buy Tom's Bait & Bite. Since Mr. Pillman is offering good money and the kids want to take a break from working at the store, the Diazes sadly but mutually agree to sell Bait & Bite. Unfortunately, when Harley's Magna-Wow causes Mr. Pillman's trophy, Mr. Pillman threatens to tear down Bait & Bite right away and replace it with a Yacht Club. The Diazes realize they made a mistake and are forced to return to Marshport and clear their things from Bait & Bite before Mr. Pillman demolishes it. After learning that Mr. Pillman stole Harley's Dry-Thru invention from the water park, she threatens to take Mr. Pillman to court for breaching her patent, if he doesn't let them keep Bait & Bite. Mr. Pillman caves in. The Diazes are happy that they won't lose Bait & Bite. Harley realizes that Bait & Bite is part of their family. It's where they spend most of the time and make most of the memories. Trivia TBA References Category:Locations